


Making Your Acquaintance

by Zelda2h2



Series: Firsts [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drinking, F/M, First Meeting, Friendship, Pre-Relationship, WinterShock - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 07:57:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4821353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zelda2h2/pseuds/Zelda2h2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For mcuwintershock 's "Firsts" on tumblr. </p><p>The first time Darcy meets him, he's not quite himself yet. Good thing she's out of it either. Dead-beat traitorous exes, ice cream and throwing shoes off a building make for an interesting evening. The first of many, she hopes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Your Acquaintance

"Don't mind me, I'm just here to wallow."

Darcy hated disturbing the Avengers. It always reminded her of her glorified grunt status as Jane's lab assistant. But she had been through a long fucking day, and dammit if she didn't want to sit on a lawn chair on the roof and mope for a bit. 

The man sitting on the edge of one of said chairs had what looked to be a sniper rifle pointed at her, which made her freeze- though not in fear. Just in respect for the guy that didn't want her there apparently. 

"Bro. Look at me. They're not sending the underwear assassins after you- cross my heart." 

He seemed to be assessing Darcy's outfit of lacy panties and an overly large mens suit jacket. It wasn't often she wandered around in her own reenactment of Risky Business but it was a special day after all. At least the agent that had given her the jacket had been friendly and understood her desire to not have her tiddies on display for the Avengers staff. 

"What's in the bag?" His voice was rough and low, piquing her interest. It would have more, but again. Long Fucking Day. 

"Two bottles of cheap vodka, a very large carton of mint chip ice cream and a box of spoons cause I can't be bothered to stop in the kitchen before I get up here." Darcy squinted at the dark outline of the man- god damned contacts. She never used them and couldn't remember if they were her old prescription or not. 

"Why." 

"Well you see- sometimes you meet someone and they're fantastic. Nice to date, good at sex- but then you find out that they're the ones that were trying to hack your laptop for six months because they're a part of a secret Nazi organization. Which not only kills the sexy mood you were trying to set, but you also sit in an interrogation room for eleven hours because you may have been severely compromised and the organization you are a part of thinks that the dick was so good it made you a nazi. 

"Now. I am very tired of being inside of that building and my friend was kind enough to pick up some groceries for me. So I plan on hiding out up here until the winter when I can embrace a slow, frozen death like Demi Moor in St. Elmo's Fire."

Darcy waited for him to put the gun down, but he didn't. She sighed heavily. "Shoot me if you want. But I'm gonna sit on that chair over there and make sure I consume enough of this crap to have the worst hangover in history."

And she strode over to the lawn chair opposite him, he heels making loud clicking noise on the cement. Settling down, Darcy shivered as she put the carton between her legs and got out a plastic spoon. She sighed, eyes going skyward as she ate. It wasn't as hot as it was in New Mexico, but at least down there she could see the stars. Stupid light pollution. 

Stupid HYDRA. Stupid Ian. Stupid good sex. Stupid approving mother who wouldn't stop talking about how nice the British boy was. 

Stupid Darcy. 

With her ice cream half gone, Darcy decided it was time for alcohol. Unfortunately her frozen fingers couldn't twist the stupid cap off. 

Stupid vodka. 

"Yo, sharp shooter. You still there?" She looked down and saw he still had his rifle pointed at her. Still glaring from the slight afar. "Hate to be rude- but could you open this? I seem to be a weakling."

He remained where he was, untrusting as ever. 

"Look pal, I'm just a lab tech. I come to work everyday to transcribe notes and make sure nutritious meals are eaten. And I would really love to get drunk right now. Please?"

"Who are you." Mister Statement-Not-Question said. 

"I'm Darcy Lewis. I work with Doctor Jane Foster on Thor-related occurrences."

"The Einstein-Rosen bridge."

"Thems the one."

He seemed to look down at his hands for a moment before lowering his gun onto the chair beside him. 

"Sorry. I... I don't trust easy."

"It's cool dude. I should probably get into that practice." Darcy smiled. "You want a drink?"

He closed the distance between them and sat on the chair beside hers- still rigid, but at least he opened the bottle for her. She drank first, to show it was okay, and cringed at the burn of the alcohol on her throat. 

"So. What do they call you?"

"Depends on who they are." He answered, bringing the bottle to his lips. 

"What can I call you?" He didn't answer. Darcy shrugged. "Whatever dude. Not my business anyways." 

Darcy liked to think of herself as the kind of person that could handle her liquor. She would be wrong, but she liked to think it. After half the bottle was gone she was babbling like it was her first time in her parents liquor cabinet. 

"And like, I don't even have access to all of the juicy stuff cause that's my own computer. So why the hell did he want- hic- mine? Me-mine?"

"Who bought all this for you again?" He raised an eyebrow. 

"Janey-Jane. She's my best friend. And her boyfriends really hot. Ian was decent. An eight on the cuteness scale, seven on the hotness scale. You're a solid nine." Darcy flopped back against the back of the chair and sighed. "Today was a total waste of a blown paycheck at Victoria's Secret. That's the secret- you buy expensive panties and don't get to wear them."

"But you are wearing them."

"Thanks for noticing but I mean wear them- wear them. Like, for the sex thing. I'm sorry I talk too much. But you don't talk like, at all. So that's okay." 

He looked down at his hands again before speaking. "If the guy was this bad, why do you seem so broken up about it?"

Darcy pursed her lips before answering. "I guess I'm mad at myself for not noticing anything. Stupid Darcy can't see what's right in front of her till it's tearing apart her private files."

"What did you do when you caught him?"

"Tasered him unconscious then hog-tied him. May have kicked him in the shin, too. Okay definitely did. Don't laugh at me!" She threw her plastic spoon at him- it made a strange sound when it bounced off of his arm. 

"I'm not. That's...impressive for a civilian."

"Who you callin' civil?" Darcy smiled weakly and crossed her arms over her chest. "I just...I really hate feeling like I was used. Y'know? Nobody cares who you are, just what you do."

"Yeah. I know the feelin'." 

"It sucks some serious balls." Darcy finished the last swig of vodka and hugged the bottle like a pillow. "I like talking to you. You're cool for an assassin."

"Why do you think-"

"Arms don't sound like tin cans and you're not Tony Stark. Don't worry, I still think you're cool." 

The Winter Soldier sighed and stood up, walking to the edge of the roof. 

"Hey, dude don't be like that." Darcy staggered to her feet. "I'm sorry I shouldn't've said anything I just was kinda hoping we were making friends cause those'd be nice to have. Right now I'm eating lunch solo playing Tetris. And I figured you'd maybe be another lonely soul that wouldn't mind sharing a grilled cheese sandwich." 

He looked over his shoulder at her and nodded. "And if you're right?"

"Then I make us up some sammiches, we watch some movies and maybe you bitch at me for a while. It's only fair, since you stuck around and listened to me."

The Soldier looked ahead once more. His posture was forever rigid, unapproachable almost. 

"You ever... You ever feel like you're two people?" He asked quietly. "Like you're who you used'ta be, but you're tryin' ta be what other people want."

"Well I guess that begets- begets? That sounds like a word... Anyways the real question is who are you now."

"I asked if ya'ever felt that." He growled, and Darcy felt a shiver at the base of her spine. 

"Yeah. Yeah I have. Something like that anyways. There's who people expect I am, and who maybe I really am." 

"What's the difference?"

"Self-doubt, insecurities, vulnerability." She listed. "I'm really loud and obnoxious 'cause I feel like I have to be. Otherwise I kinda fade, y'know?"

Darcy went to stand beside him but her heel turned, launching her forward. The Winter Soldier reached out and grabbed her by the waist in an iron grip. 

"Fuck it!" She shouted, kicking the shoes off her feet- and incidentally, off the roof. "You were cheap anyways!"

"Are you okay?" He said in his gravely voice. 

Darcy looked up and gave him a big grin. "I'm not okay- I'm Darcy. Yeah, I know. Lame jokes are part of who I am too."

"Nice to meet you, Darcy." He chuckled, watching her closely. His eyes were blue, she could see. They screamed to her sleepless nights and a soul too broken. But they were almost smiling- in the crinkles beside them, she could see it. "You- you can call me Bucky."

It felt like her heart was swelling in her chest. Darcy beamed up at him and stood on her own two feet. 

"Bucky- you're alright."

"Thank you. You're..."

"Wonderful? Stunning? Flawless?"

"Loud." He laughed short and rough. But it was a laugh and she would take it. 

Darcy tilted her head up and smiled proudly. "Yes I am."

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I should add that this is not part of the Five Clicks Out series I have going on. Just in case there was any confusion.


End file.
